Best One Yet
by FictionFinatic28
Summary: JHOTO. Our favorite coordinators (CONTESTSHIPPINGGG) are heading into a brand new contest season. The battles will be tough, the drama will be tougher.Watch them as they learn to laugh, cry, fall, and get up again, all while falling inevitably and wonderfully in love. And they're convinced: this journey will be the best one yet. CONTESTSHIPPING. 'nuff said:P


**I've been wanting to do a contestshipping fanfic for a while now...so...HERE IT IS!**

* * *

"ROSELIA!"

The poor rose pokémon cringed. Suddenly, the vanilla sundae dripping down her trainer's face wasn't so absolutely-the-most-hysterical-thing-you've-ever-seen.

She hesitantly raised her eyes to meet an uncharacteristic glare boring into the depths of her sundae-scheming soul. Drew was never one to shout. At least, not the way he did now- shaking every fiber of his dear pokémon's being. This livid side of her trainer was foreign, and rather frightening.

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?"

Oh, his face was getting all red. Masquerain tittered nervously behind her. The other people aboard the ship grew quiet, holding back giggles.

". . . Rose. .?" She really was sorry; how was she supposed to know vanilla sundaes turned Drew into a possessed gyarados?

Not wanting to draw any _more_ unwanted attention, Drew quickly stood with a huff, and stalked over to the men's room. The door opened with a smooth _swish_, blowing loads of Clorox-treated air right into his face. Thankfully, no one was in the bathroom. He could deal with his,..ah, predicament, in private.

_Just when I was finally focusing on the battle_.

He strained to fit his head under faucet. This wasn't working out. _Argh!_

Sighing, Drew turned to the paper towel rack, and tried, unsuccessfully, to extract the gooey ice cream. When did he become the butt of his team's jokes?_ It seems like everyone's out to get me today._ He thought back to the fangirl ambush this morning, and Nurse Joy forgetting to serve his breakfast.

He threw out the used towels and stared at himself: fussed up hair, veins popping, and a bright blush creeping up his neck. Not exactly living up to his 'Prince of Hoenn' rep, eh?

Drew cracked a smile. It _was _pretty funny. Sort of.

Maybe he was a bit harsh with Roselia. He overreacted, a trait he _thought_ he reserved only for a certain hotheaded brunette. Looks like she's rubbed off on him.

In fact, _May_ was the cause of all of this; this un-Drew-ness about this morning. All he could do since he boarded the _S.S. Annie_ was watch slow-motion replays of her effectively cutting off any chance of him winning the Ribbon Cup with that last battle they had.

But the loss wasn't what frustrated him; no. It was that he couldn't even bring himself to analyze the battle. His thoughts never remained on his pokémon, or even his opponent's pokemon. They always strayed farther. They always strayed to May.

She had become so much stronger, in a way he hadn't been able to recognize a couple nights ago, laughing alongside her at the Kanto Grand Festival.

But now, seeing her away from the lightheaded-ness of close proximity, it was apparent. It was in the way she held herself- chin up and shoulders back- and that glint in her eyes as she _smirked_. Her gaze was powerful; her voice smooth and confident. Nothing like the blubbery mess she was back in Hoenn. She grew to become a fierce battler, and a formidable rival.

Was it weird that Drew felt almost…proud?

_Proud_ that this girl, who could barely catch a frisbee, made it all the way into the Top 4?

Ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. He wasn't even reacting right, anymore. She'd gone and screwed his brain up beyond repair. If he ever got himself admitted into a mental asylum, it was _her_ fault.

Drew kept his still-sticky head down as he made his way to his pokémon. They all had worried looks on their faces.

"Sorry, guys. It's just one of those days, you know?"

"Roselia, Rose!" (Of course!)

"Absol." (No worries.)

"Masquer-a-a-ain!" (It's alright! It happens to everyone!)

"Absol, will you please use a MILD water pulse to rinse out my hair?"

"Ab-SOOOOLLL"

A smooth burst of water rushed through his chartreuse locks. Perfect.

"Thanks, Absol."

Absol only nodded.

They gazed at the merriment around them. Many of the coordinators from the Grand Festival were milling about, along with some hyperactive tourists. Everyone was in high spirits, awaiting their arrival to Jhoto. Drew had already searched the crowd for familiar faces, maybe a lucky red bandana.

He was about to search again when someone wrapped their arms around him from behind, and spun him like a rag doll. He caught a glimpse of an all-too-familiar Cacturne, and didn't bother biting back his groan.

"DREWSIE!"

* * *

**Rate, review, all that jazz:)**

**Let me know if you liked it!**

**Or if you didn't...whatever...O.o**


End file.
